The present invention relates generally to an architectural structure that can be rapidly deployed. In particular, the present invention relates to an architectural structure having expandable paired slat-like members capable of constructing e.g., a room partition, furniture, a cubicle, a building frame or artwork.
Standard architectural structures used e.g., to create room partitions, are made from materials that require significant assembly and skill to properly construct. For example, standard wood partition assemblies use nominal size lumber with standard spacing to create a vertical height that is secured about its top and bottom portions with similar material. Such assemblies are cumbersome, and the quality of the constructed assembly is subjected to discrepancies in material and skilled or unskilled labor involved. Further, due to the use of conventional materials and assembly methods, such assemblies allow for increased thermal bridging of cold air in exterior use applications.
With respect to conventional demountable and temporary display systems, they require multiple material components and connection assemblies which may be subjected to assembly failure when damaged.
Thus, there is still a need for an architectural structure that can be easily and rapidly assembled to a desired configuration that addresses the foregoing needs. Such a need is satisfied by the architectural structure of the present invention.